


Protag Cafe

by 1rlshu1ch1sa1hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, just a tiny t i n y amount, lil tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/1rlshu1ch1sa1hara
Summary: Where the lovely protags (Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi, Kaede, Komaru, Toko, and Ryouko) Work at. They met their receptive love interests (Besides ryouko shes like the mom of the group).
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Past//Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 26





	1. Plot!!

Protag Café tehee  
 Plot  
 The 7 protags (Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi, Kaede, Komaru, Ryoko and Touko) All work at a Café called ‘Danganronpa Café’  
 Touko only works once a week  
 The 6 Protags meet their love interest (Besides Ryoko)  
 Makoto x Byakuya  
 Hajime x Nagito  
 Shuichi x Katio  
 Kaede x Tenko  
 Komaru x Touko  
 Komaru x Syo  
 Just everyday life and I’ll add some angst cause why not  
 Also, Jin Kirigiri runs the place  
 Kyoko usually stays at the café reading in the back  
 6/7 Protags live in the apartment building above the café (everyone besides Touko)  
 Characters  
 Makoto Naegi  
 Hajime Hinata  
 Shuichi Saihara  
 Kaede Akamatsu  
 Komaru Naegi  
 Touko Fuwkawa  
 Syo  
 Ryoko  
 Jin Kirigiri  
 Kyoko Kirigiri  
 Kokichi Ouma  
 Sayaka Maizono  
 Miu Iruma  
 Celestia Lundenberg  
 Mukuro Ikusaba  
 Junko Enoshima  
 Mikan Tsumiki  
 Ibuki Mioda  
 Basically, the whole cast  
 Ships  
 Naegami  
 Komahina  
 Saimota  
 Tenkaede  
 Toukomaru  
 Syomaru  
 Celesgiri  
 Ikuzono  
 Bandaid  
 Sakuraoi  
 Ishimondo  
 Angie x Himiko  
 Soniaki  
 Maki x Kirumi  
 Soapies  
 Past Saiouma


	2. When I met him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Byakuya go a new cafe :O

Byakuya woke up to the sound of text messages. He looked at the time. Fuck.  
He was supposed to met Nagito at this new café in town and he was 10 minutes late. The blonde texted Nagito say  
‘Sorry I slept in I’ll be ready in 10’-Mr. Richy Rich Man  
‘Just hurry up I’m outside’- Annoying Luck guy  
‘Got it’- Mr. Richy Rich Man  
Byakuya ran to his closet and grabbed an outfit and got ready. After he got ready, he raced down to Nagito.   
“Finally, you made it”  
“Sorry, Sorry I just stayed up all night”  
“Just get in the car Byakuya”  
They headed to the new café. The café was called ‘Danganronpa Café’ it had a homey feeling to it and above was a big 6-bedroom apartment that housed our lovely protags. The pair walked in and stood in like, there was only a few people in line, a strawberry blonde girl with grease stains on her clothes, she was with a green haired girl with braids. In front of them was a Black-haired girl with huge drills that had to fake, she was looking around trying to find someone, but who is the question.   
Then finally the people ordering were, first purple haired girl who had a nurse uniform on with, A red head who was carrying around a camera, a short blonde who was wearing a kimono, and a black-haired girl who looked like she’d come from 2013.   
Soon enough it was the blonde and girl haired girls turn to order, they ordered quickly, the girl with braids looked flustered by the cashier who was a blonde with music clips in her hair. They finished and the blonde teased the girl with braids about a ‘crush’ of some sorts.  
Right before they could order a guy who was manning the coffee machine said,  
“I got these costumers, Kaede!” He seemed cheery. The cashier whose name was Kaede walked away to go fill his job.  
“Got it Makoto!”  
Byakuya wasn’t paying attention when this all went down and didn’t see the new cashier until he said   
“Well? What would you like to order?”  
Byakuya froze, Nagito saw this and took over ordering for the two of them.   
“Well we’ve never been here so what do you recommend?”   
The blonde just stood their he’d never seen anyone like him. He looked down at his nametag ‘Makoto’. Byakuya spaced out while Nagito was ordering. He didn’t come back to earth until Nagito nudged him. They walked away to get a table.  
“So? Got a crush~”  
“Shut up” Byakuya felt his face getting red. He hated this feeling; he didn’t like feeling weak.   
“You should thank me” Nagito smiled as they sat down at a table near the counter.  
“Why should I thank you?” Byakuya was confused what did Nagito while he was spacing out.   
“Well I gave him your number, he was also kinda worried for you. Also, think he has a crush on you too.”  
“You gave him my W H A T”  
“hush”  
“Nagito you can’t just give out my number willy nilly”  
“Bya-” He was interrupted by a waiter giving us our coffee.  
“Hey this is for Nagito right?” The waiter was holding two identical coffees.   
Nagito kinda just stared at him for a moment. Byakuya put the pieces together and took over.   
“Yep that’s for us thank you,” He looked at the waiter’s nametag ‘Hajime’  
Hajime smiled and walked back to the kitchen to grab more drinks.   
“So~”  
“Don’t you even start”  
“I hate you”   
“Love you too, Togami”  
“Wow last name treatment fine, Komadea”  
DING  
Byakuya got a text message, He didn’t know what to expect and it was an unknown number. He opened it up  
‘Heyo its Makoto you know the cashier from danganronpa cafe’-Unknown Number  
Byakuya looked over the counter and saw Makoto smiling at him. He smiled back, then turned to Nagito,  
“I hate you”  
“I highly doubt that”  
Byakuya ignored him and went to go text back Makoto.  
‘Hey Makoto, my names Byakuya, if Nagito didn’t already tell you. I also want to apologize for my behavior at the cashier’-Cute guy who got coffee  
‘KFHJHSDJKDH’-Cute cashier boy Makoto  
‘you don’t have to apologize-’ Cute cashier boy Makoto  
‘its totally fine’- Cute cashier boy Makoto  
Byakuya started smiling at his phone.  
“So~ who are you texting~” Nagito leaned forward to see who he was texting.  
‘Thank you, Makoto’-Byakuya (aka cute guy who got coffee)  
“shhh none of your business, now lets take our coffee and go”  
“Fineeee” Nagito rolled his eyes, it seemed like he wanted to stay, maybe to see a certain waiter again.  
“You know we could just come back tomorrow, only if you admit you have a little thing for the waiter.” Byakuya put his hands on the table and smiled.   
“Byakuya you little- fine I do think the waiter guy is pretty cute”   
“Awesome so same time tomorrow? Or are we doing a different time?”  
“Same time would be fine”   
“Okay, now finish your coffee and we can leave”  
Nagito finished up his coffee and the pair left the shop but of the way out Byakuya waved goodbye to a certain lucky brunette.   
While walking out of the building he passed a purple haired girl with braids who right away knew who he was.   
“M-Master Byakuya~ I-it’s been so long” Byakuya knew that voice, and it belonged to a certain   
Miss   
Touko  
Fukawa  
A girl who had a major obsession with him in High School, he thought that by now her obsession would be over with, but I guess not.  
“What do you want, Fuwkawa”  
“M-Master~” She was already foaming at the mouth. Byakuya was already uncomfortable, I mean the girl stalked him throughout most of High School and not to mention her other alter was obsessed with him too. Touko tried to get closer to him then a green haired girl with a nametag that said ‘Komaru’ walked out.   
“Cmon Toki, you can’t just try to touch every guy that looks like your ‘Master Byakuya’” She looked a little annoyed with Touko for doing this, as if she had a crush on Touko or something.  
She finally got Touko in the building to work.  
“Hey, I’m sorry for Toki-Touko, she just really likes this ‘Master Byakuya’, it kinda gets over whelming”.   
“Well miss Fuwkawa has been stalking me since like High School so I’m used to it, I’m Byakuya, Byakuya Togami, and I must be going.”   
Komaru looked like a lightbulb had just turned on in her head. “YOU’RE THE BOY KOTO WAS TALKING ABOUT!”   
Byakuya turned red; Makoto was talking about him?  
“Uh- yea I guess.” Byakuya stammered “I really must be going”  
“Well bye bye Mr. Togami”  
Byakuya went to Nagito’s car.  
“Well what took you so long?”  
“I ran into Fuwkawa, so you know that takes forever”   
“Oh”  
Nagito dropped Byakuya off at his house, Byakuya walked into his room and flopped on his bed.   
God what a day  
What  
A  
Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH- sorry if its bad i wrote in one night so yea-


End file.
